


From A Thief To An Assassin

by willobert



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Other, it was supposed to be longer but well, tell me you didnt think about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willobert/pseuds/willobert
Summary: Napoleon Solo had left U.N.C.L.E. and took another identity. But sometimes, he can't help but wonder about the two he left behind...





	From A Thief To An Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since i watched Mission Impossible Fallout, i can't help but think of it as Napoleon Solo gone rogue and took another identity. So, here we go. Comments are appreciated.^^

_From a thief, to an assassin…_

Solo, no, _Walker_ , he repeated in his head, grabbed the whisky glass bartender gave him and looked around the room to see his new target. In the past two years, many things have changed. As whisky burned his throat, Walker realized that his love for this beverage wasn’t one of them.

When he finally located his target, he didn’t move. Ms. Helena Polski was standing near the bar, solely focused on her drink. Walker had no rush. She couldn’t escape even if she tried. He was fast and he became a specialist in being an assassin. Humans weren’t that different from the safes, Walker had noticed. When you mastered the art of how to open them up, everything else was easy.

No, that wasn’t true. Walker straightened his back. Stealing required skill. It required being calm, cool and patient. Being an assassin required the exact opposite.

Walker had caught a reflection of himself in the mirror and for a second, he couldn’t recognize himself. He was still getting used to this moustache he had and his new suit, although good, wasn’t as good as his old ones. But he had no choice, Walker reminded himself and took another gulp from his drink. When he left “U.N.C.L.E.” and changed his whole identity, he had to change his looks too. For a single second, he thought he saw a blond man in the bar and he looked around.

It wasn’t Illya, it couldn’t be, but it was enough to make Walker question his decisions, _again._

It was weird, really. Before, he used to question his choice of being a spy and not going to prison. Often times Solo would think, _“I should have chosen the prison.”_ And now, he was questioning himself again.

Walker took a deep breath and couldn’t help but wonder what they were doing. Gaby was probably driving Illya insane. The thought brought a little smirk to his lips. He and Gaby, always had the power to make the easily worked-up man very angry.

A feeling settled in his chest and Walker tried to ignore it. It would be too easy to call it yearning.

But it was not. He simply felt nostalgic. When he went rogue, when he left them and became another person and took another identity for the rest of his life, he had taken the risk of never seeing them again.

As Walker’s target moved from the bar, he stopped thinking, left his glass on the bar and started walking towards the woman, checking his watch carelessly as he walked. He had a long time to think. Now it was time to act. And show them that once CIA’s best weapon, Napoleon Solo, the velvet touch, has perfectly turned into August Walker; a weapon very different yet still, exactly the same amount dangerous.


End file.
